O devorador de corações
by Nathyoo
Summary: Sophie não é a mais bela das moças, nem mesmo a mais espirituosa. Por que diabos pensou que Howl a escolheria para sempre? Ele lhe prometera um final feliz, mas tudo indica que não cumpirá com sua palavra. Uma princesa misteriosa e um coração despedaçado!
1. No qual ocorre o Primeiro de Maio

**Err, essa fic pode conter spoilers do livro/filme, estão avisados. Os comentários abaixo com toda certeza tem spoilers :x**

**Eu fiz essa fic baseada no livro, então algumas informações que o povo que só assistiu o filme precisa saber:**

_**- Lettie e Martha são irmãs da Sophie. Fanny é sua madrasta e não é má como se mostra no filme. **_

_**-Michael tem uns quinze anos e é apaixonado por Martha. **_

_**-Existe um mago, chamado mago Sulliman, que é homem, e é apaixonado por Lettie.**_

_**-Howl veio do nosso mundo, mas precisamente de Gales.**_

_**-A bruxa das Terras Desoladas morre. **_

_**-Howl não se transforma numa ave em momento algum. Seu problema era o contrato com Calcifer, mas este foi quebrado por Sophie. **_

_**-Sophie também é uma feiticeira. Seu jeito de fazer magia é murmurando para que as coisas aconteçam. **_

**Só me lembro disso .. Qualquer coisa no próximo cap. add mais coisinhas :D**

Que estupidez da sua parte pensar que poderia ser feliz com Howl! Sua beleza não chegava aos pés de muitas outras moças e seu temperamento também estava longe de ser exemplar, não era o tipo de mulher que prenderia Howl para sempre. Mas, quando refletia com cuidado, percebia que estava encurralada. Era aquele mago vaidoso, covarde e egoísta que ela amava.

Na última semana Sophie mal conseguira dormir, acordava no meio da noite, o coração apertado, batendo rápido. Em seus sonhos, a Srta. Opare aparecia abraçada a Howl, sorrindo maliciosamente, como se dissesse: "Ele é meu agora, suma daqui sua rata!" Somente as donzelas e rapazes de corações feridos poderiam saber exatamente o que ela sentia.

Tudo havia começado propriamente no dia primeiro de maio. Maldita comemoração, pensava Sophie emburrada. Fevereiro e março tinham sido meses difíceis para o segundo Mago Real, onde ele teve de provar que sua covardia não era tão impotente assim, e que poderia ser muito útil a guerra que Ingary travava.

Quando retornou em meados de abril, parecia distante. Mal falou com Sophie, foi direto para seu quarto e não saiu de lá por dias seguidos.

-Acho que Howl está doente. –comentara Michael na ocasião, tentando tranqüilizar Sophie.

-Doente ou não ele deveria ter falado comigo direito! –protestara, magoada.

Howl só deu o ar de sua graça no dia 30 de abril, a barba por fazer, o cabelo desgrenhado, a pele não tão macia e perfumada.

-Howl, o que aconteceu? –perguntara Sophie alarmada. Realmente deveria ter acontecido alguma coisa para ele estar em um estado tão lamentável.

-Nada, Sra. Bisbilhoteira. –brincara, sorridente. –Eu só estou um pouco cansado, aquele rei me faz trabalhar por dez! Calcifer, por favor, pode me preparar um banho quente?

O demônio estava alforriado, não tinha obrigação nenhuma de obedecer ao mago, mas gostava dele e ainda tinha centenas de anos pela frente. Poderia ser uma espécie de servo-amigo por um tempo.

-Está bem. –murmurara.

Depois de suas duas horas costumeiras no banheiro, Howl saíra barbeado e cheiroso. Mesmo assim, ele não dera sinal de que iria se aproximar de Sophie.

Ela aborrecida decidira falar logo com ele, mais que diabos! Fazia semanas que não se viam e ele nem para lhe dar um misero beijo.

-Escute aqui, -começara, colocando as mechas vermelho-douradas para trás das orelhas. –Por que você está me evitando?

Howl a fitara, meio debochado, meio irritado, meio assustado.

-Não sei do que está falando minha doce Sophie. –dissera ele, se mantendo a uma distancia segura.

-Você está sendo sínico! Admita, pelo menos, que está me ignorando. –exclamara Sophie mais irritada que nunca, andando na direção de Howl com os punhos fechados.

-Me desculpe, mas não estou lhe entendendo. Acho que você deveria descansar um pouco. –aconselhara Howl, pulando em direção a porta e saindo para Market Chipping antes que Sophie pudesse detê-lo.

-Que um raio cai sobre sua cabeça! –esbravejara Sophie. –Ah, Lettie, o que eu faço? –então ela caíra no chão, o rosto escondido nas mãos, lágrimas doloridas pulando sem permissão.

Howl voltara tarde. Eram umas duas da manhã quando abrira a porta de mansinho, um temporal terrível caia lá fora.

-Por onde você andava? –perguntara Sophie de imediato, uma ira crescente impregnada em suas feições decididas.

-Oh, Sophie você não vai acreditar na tempestade que enfrentei agora a pouco. Por milímetros não tive a cabeça partida por um raio. –comentara ele, desviando de assunto.

-Howl, me responda! –exclamara ela, os olhos embaçados.

-Responder o que meu amor?

Ele era um mentiroso deslavado! Howl se aproximara charmosamente dela, beijara-lhe os lábios, e subira, deixando para trás uma atordoada Sophie.

Aí então chegou o desprezível Primeiro de Maio.

**Capítulo Um**

**No qual acontece um desesperador Primeiro de Maio**

A noite anterior fora terrível, Sophie sentia cada vez mais que seu coração estava

para se partir. A esperança que o colava, ameaçava se romper, e desaparecer. Seu coração saltava de uma forma fina, meio rosada, suas mãos soavam e sentia vontade de chorar.

Com esforço, ela se levantou da cama, o espaço vazio ao seu lado. Consultou o relógio estranho de Howl, ainda eram oito da manhã. Trocou de roupa rápido e desceu, bocejando.

-Bom dia Sophie. –cumprimentou Calcifer.

-Humf. –foi sua resposta, não estava com humor para conversas.

-Por que o mal humor? –crepitou o demônio. –Está um lindo dia.

-Não quero saber de dias bonitos. –murmurou com amargor. –Onde está Howl?

-No banho. –respondeu um sorridente Michael. Que todos os sorrisos fossem para o inferno!

Sophie se sentou na mesinha de centro, com uma toalha de mesa florida que ela mesma bordara. Michael se apressou em lhe trazer uma xícara de chá e biscoitos.

-Lettie me convid-- Digo, Fanny nos convidou para passar o dia na casa dela. –informou Michael com cuidado.

Os biscoitos até que estavam comestíveis, quem será que os tinha comprado? Howl? Se a resposta fosse positiva ela os cuspiria imediatamente. Droga de coração que não parava de balançar, tum-tum-tum, um movimento em falso e ele cairia.

-Sophie? –disse o garoto delicadamente. –Você me ouviu?

Cabeça levantada, ela tinha seu orgulho próprio. Não iria nem mesmo olhar para aquele mago de meia tigela. Ânsias de choro se mostravam mais impertinente que as de vomito às vezes.

-Fanny, sua madrasta, lembra? –Michael estava ficando realmente preocupado.

Era doloroso demais ser ignorada, se sentia diminuída. Mas, podia ser pior, por exemplo...? Se houvesse outra mulher na historia. Tum-tum-tum, sentiu uma lamina lhe atravessar, aquela sensação de frio cortante, seu coração sendo largado. Como não tinha pensando nisso antes? Era quase óbvio que Howl tinha uma amante! O que essa meretriz tinha de melhor do que ela? Porque ele estava perdendo o interesse em Sophie? Droga, droga, droga!

-Sophie!

-Que foi? –perguntou, rabugenta.

-Fanny nos convidou para a casa dela. Você vai não é?

-Howl vai?

-Ele disse que sim.

-Certo.

Michael achou sensato ficar em silêncio, Sophie, definitivamente não estava para conversas.

Howl apareceu meia hora depois, em meio a um vapor de feitiços com aroma de jasmim. Estava vestido em um traje vermelho dourado que lembrava o cabelo de Sophie. Isso a animou um pouco, talvez não estivesse tudo perdido afinal. Ele então fez aparecer uma rosa lilás e a colocou delicadamente sobre o peito.

-Sophie, Michael, Calcifer! –exclamou Howl, apanhando um dos biscoitos da mesinha e o mordiscando. –Vocês precisam se arrumar logo.

-Por quê? –indagou Sophie, amuada. –Fanny não liga de esperar.

-Porque minha querida Sophie, é educado chegar nos horários certos. –respondeu Howl, bebericando de seu chá verde. Sophie deu-lhe um tapinha e levou a bebida a boca, vingativamente. –Deus piedoso! Qual é o problema?

Criatura impiedosa! Hipócrita também, falsa também, dissimulada também, e tantos outros tambéns.

-Não me venha com essa, você sabe qual é o problema. –rosnou ela.

-Sophie, olhe... –começou ele, mas foi interrompido por incessantes batidas na porta. Michael correu para atender, era a porta da mansão branca. Um mensageiro de Fanny apareceu, ele trazia um bilhete em papel carmim.

-A minha senhora avisa que mudou de planos e decidiu ir para Market Chipping. Devem todos se encontrar na casa que ela, a madame, tem por lá.

-Ótimo. –murmurou Howl, parecendo aliviado e contente.

-Bah! –disse Sophie, se levantando e indo tomar um banho.

Uma hora depois já estavam todos prontos. Calcifer alegre por poder passear com eles, Michael mais alegre ainda por que veria Martha, Howl mais feliz que todos e Sophie deprimida e irritada.

Havia gente demais passeando, rindo e gritando, barulho e agitação em excesso para os tristes nervos de Sophie. Ela apertou o passo, seguindo os outros, meio aturdida, evitando ser pisoteada pelas pessoas com seus melhores sapatos ou empurrada por cotovelos em fartas mangas de seda. Calcifer descansava numa cestinha de palha amarelada que Michael carregava, observando tudo com prazer.

Quando alcançaram a Praça do mercado, estava pior, se isso fosse possível. A maior parte das hospedarias ficava na praça. Turbas de jovens andavam de lá para cá, pavoneando-se, sob o efeito da cerveja, arrastando casacos e mangas longas e batendo botas afiveladas que jamais sonhariam em usar num dia de trabalho, falando alto e abordando, atrevidos, as garotas. Estas passeavam aos pares, prontas para serem abortadas. Sophie não tirou os olhos de Howl, atenta para qualquer sinal de interesse por parte dele. Naturalmente, muitas moças fitavam Howl de maneira apaixonada, ele era muito bonito de uma forma ou de outra.

A casa de Fanny, ficava propositalmente no meio da algazarra toda. Um casarão alto, de tijolos escuros. Três carruagens já estavam estacionadas no jardim esverdeado. Tiveram de abrir caminho por uma serie de pessoas, o que fez Sophie se sentir ainda mais miserável. Todos estavam rindo! Céus, tudo que queria era se sentar num cantinho e chorar.

Fanny tinha uma espécie de sexto sentido pois assim que pisaram no jardinzinho, ela abriu a porta, sorridente. Usava um chapéu de seda creme bordado com rosas, que combinava lindamente com seu vestido.

-Sophie! –exclamou, a mão na testa para proteger os olhos do sol que começava a ficar mais forte. –Entrem todos, por favor. –acrescentou.

Michael foi o primeiro a entrar, procurando Martha de imediato. Lá estava ela, sentada em um sofá violeta escutando uma jovem tocar piano. Ele não esperou nem um segundo, colocou Calcifer no chão e foi cumprimentar a menina.

-Mais que pressa. –comentou o demônio, saindo da cesta, agora que estava liberto podia ir e vir a vontade.

Howl foi o terceiro a passar por Fanny, ela o abraçou de maneira cortês, um pouco fria, pois ainda não conseguira dissipar por completo a impressão de ladrão de corações que tinha dele. Sophie foi a última. A mulher a apertou com vontade, beijando-lhe a testa.

-Menina, faz tempo que não lhe vejo. Mas, você parece tão abatida...

-Não é nada. –murmurou.

A casa estava realmente apinhada de gente, pôde reconhecer a distância o mago Sulliman e Lettie conversando animadamente, também percebeu que metade de seus clientes da lojinha de flores estava presente. Howl se aproximou de Sophie, passando a mão por seu ombro e a levando para dentro.

Droga, a cada toque de Howl ela se sentia mais apaixonada! Isso não era justo, não mesmo.

Ele a conduziu para perto do piano, onde Martha tocava, aproveitando sua vez no instrumento.

-Ela não toca como um anjo? –Comentou Michael, com ar sonhador.

Howl sorriu, tocando os lábios de Sophie com delicadeza.

-Doce flor emburrada, vou ao banheiro. Fique fazendo companhia ao Michael e a sua irmã.

Sophie não pensou em nada para responder, e estava em um estado de letargia por culpa do beijo. Mais que criatura dissimulada! Ele fingia que não estava acontecendo nada, beijava Sophie e ia embora, assim sem mais nem menos. Raios!

Quando ele voltou ficaram juntos por uma meia hora, Howl evitava cada pergunta que achasse impertinente de Sophie e esta ficava cada vez mais aborrecida. Mas, pelo menos, ele estava lá, do seu lado. Isso lhe dava uma esperançazinha, talvez nada estivesse acontecendo... Bom, mas sua doce ilusão logo chegou ao fim.

Parada na porta estava uma mulher alta, de pele escura, o cabelo negro-carvão ondulado, brilhando intensamente. Os olhos eram redondos, de um verde tão intenso que atraiam todos ao seu redor.

-Oh, Princesa Liraly! A que lhe devo a honra? –cumprimentou Fanny encantada.

-Estavva di passargem, quado avistê su casa, madami. I mi lebrer qui tina assutos a trratar co magô Hôu. –respondeu a princesa, com sotaque carregado. Então tossiu duas vezes murmurando alguma coisa, e voltou a falar: Muito melhor assim, não? Sua casa me pareceu tão animada, que não pude deixar de lhe prestar uma visita. –esclareceu, com um largo sorriso que fez todos os homens da sala e algumas mulheres suspirarem. –Mas também venho a negócios, preciso falar com mago Howl sobre a proteção mágica que ele vem arquitetando em meu castelo.

Foi então que o coração de Sophie caiu.

Pedaçinhos voaram pelos ares, alguns ameaçando sair de sua garganta. Queria chorar, esconder-se no fundo da terra, como uma toupeira, é talvez se transformasse em uma, parecia o melhor a se fazer! Aquela mulher era tão exótica, tão educada, tão bonita, tão melhor que Sophie em todos os sentidos. Sua autoestima também parecia ter ido embora. Ela não passava de uma jovenzinha com ares de velha. Seus olhos estavam se embaçando, então Howl saia para ver aquela princesa. Uma princesa ainda por cima.

Howl sorriu...

O que sobrara de seu coração acabava de ser pisoteado.

Ele caminhou em direção da mulher sem nem mesmo olhar para Sophie.

Agora dançavam sobre ele.

Liraly sorriu novamente, acenando para Howl de maneira afetada, mas não bobamente, ela era como uma rainha, ninguém seria capaz de afetá-la. Inferno, sua única chance era se ela se apaixonasse logo por Howl, e pelo visto se isto acontecesse à princesa nunca se mostraria apaixonada. Era uma mulher com ares de superioridade.

Então, eles saíram, Sophie não se moveu, poderia se despedaçar todinha se o fizesse. Cair ali mesmo, chorar e chorar...

Howl, Howl, seu infeliz, amaldiçôo o dia em que lhe conheci! Pensou Sophie, por que todos estavam andando, e conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido? Nem mesmo seus parentes vieram consolá-la. Será que era tão normal assim Howl sair na companhia de uma dama extremamente bela e requintada?

Ela era princesa do que afinal? Certamente não de Ingary. Precisava falar com Fanny depois, quando recuperasse a língua. Nunca havia se sentido tão mal em toda a sua vida, não tinha vontade de fazer nada. A vida perdera todo o sentido. Não via saídas, mas queria sair, precisava sair, fugir, ah, a próxima a cair seria ela propriamente.

Howl não voltou para a festa.

Sophie foi embora acompanhada de Lettie. Falar com ela a animou um pouco, mas quando digo pouco, é pouco mesmo. Seus pensamentos eram somente sobre aquela princesa com seu Howl, os dois conversando, o mago apaixonado e aquela mulher detestável feliz. Sim, ela estava lhe roubando sua felicidade e parecia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer!

Quando chegou em casa, correu para o quarto de Michael, que não chegara ainda, e desatou a chorar rios e rios.

Estava tudo turvo. Tudo fora do lugar, e ela era uma maníaca por limpeza afinal. Não podia agüentar aquilo. Precisava achar uma saída!

**Beem, espero que tenham gostado. Nem sei se alguém vai ler, espero que leiam e mais ainda que comentem xD são os comentários que me fazem continuar.**

**Espero vocês no cap. 2 :D **

**comentem! :**


	2. No qual Sophie decide deixar o castelo

**No qual **

**Sophie decide deixar o castelo outra vez**

Sophie piscou, parecia que estava deitada ali há dias. Michael a fitava com brandura, naturalmente preocupado. Piscou de novo. E de novo e de novo. Por que aquela mancha parecida com Howl não sumia? Talvez fossem seus olhos, às vezes se esquecia que não era mais uma velha.

-Sophie! –exclamou a mancha loira, com um sorriso aliviado e feliz, pulando nos seus braços. –Sophie, Sophie... –murmurou ela, beijando todo o seu rosto, tão contente, tão doce. –Não consegui dormir enquanto você não acordava.

-O que está acontecendo? –perguntou ela, se sentando, e esfregando os olhos. É, a mancha pelo visto realmente era Howl.

-Você não acordava. –respondeu Michael, encostado num canto da parede entulhada de engenhocas mágicas.

-Hã? Quanto tempo faz que eu estou dormindo? –indagou Sophie, surpresa. A última coisa que conseguia se lembrar era de estar muito chateada com Howl, aliás, com o mundo todo.

-Oito dias. –informou Howl, tocando em seu rosto com carinho, e a envolvendo num abraço terno. –Nunca, nunca mais faça isso de novo Srta. Bela adormecida.

Ah sim, estava em uma festa. Primeiro de maio, para ser precisa. Então alguma coisa aconteceu e ela se sentiu tão mal, tão mal que desejou deitar, e nunca mais levantar! Pelo visto, seu feitiço não dera muito certo. Uma semana e um dia... De qualquer forma, agora não estava deprimida como antes, pelo menos não tanto.

-Então hoje deve ser nove de maio. –concluiu em voz alta, ainda abraçada a Howl.

-Muito bem, logo amanhã será dez e ontem foi oito. –brincou Howl, ajeitando os fios de cabelo ruivo-dourados de Sophie, e lhe beijando os lábios. –Você não sabe o quanto me deixou preocupado. –sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, saltando, em seguida, na direção de Michael.

Seu estômago revirou, tudo flutuava, não era aquela sensação pesada de dor. Era leve, tão leve... Só os jovens e donzelas apaixonadas podem saber o quão delicioso é isso. Não queria ficar longe de Howl nunca mais! Tudo estava perfeito e o mundo era lindo.

-Vou em Market Chipping avisar as suas irmãs que você acordou. -anunciou. –Não se exceda em nada minha doce Sophie. –advertiu, andando para fora do quarto.

Raios, as coisas boas às vezes durão pouquíssimo, pensou, para sua infelicidade. Bem, talvez passassem rápido por serem boas... O que era uma tremenda de uma injustiça.

A partida de Howl lhe relembrou o motivo de seu sono prolongado. Maldita princesa de não sei o que! Será verdade? Será que ele tinha mesmo ficado preocupado e ao seu lado?

-Michael, seja sincero, Howl saiu algum dia enquanto eu dormia? –indagou, mirando o garoto nos olhos, tentando intimidá-lo para que não mentisse.

-Sophie... Ele, digo... Não importa não é mesmo? Ele estava aqui quando você acordou. –murmurou, desviando o olhar.

-Michael!

-Sophie, por favor, não me pergunte nada. Ele vai me matar se eu responder qualquer coisa.

Sophie suspirou, deveria estar parecendo com uma daquelas esposas ciumentas. Agora entendia exatamente o que sentiam. Mas ao contrário delas, era orgulhosa demais para se render a uma gritaria. Se Howl não a amava mais, ela só iria embora. Talvez viver como uma anciã em algum lugar distante. Ou, quem sabe, como um guaxinim, sempre gostara de guaxinins afinal.

Foi atrás de Calcifer. Ele estava parado perto da janela, voando com sua cauda azul cintilante. Se Michael não iria falar, com toda certeza a estrela iria.

-Que bom que você está acordada Sophie. –disse o fogo.

-Obrigada. –respondeu, rispidamente. –Howl saiu alguma vez enquanto eu dormia?

-Sim. Mas foi comigo. Fomos atrás de alguns ingredientes para fazê-la levantar. –informou.

Ela sorriu. Podia ser mentira, mas ele fora tão convincente que ela se sentiu mais feliz. Uma mentira bem contada pode se mostrar mais útil que muitas verdades. Sophie estava feliz por Calcifer saber mentir, porque se escutasse que Howl fora ver a princesa não sei das quantas, com certeza não se levantaria pelos próximos oito anos.

-Calcifer, você é minha estrela-cadente favorita. –anunciou Sophie, abrindo um largo sorriso. Estava tão contente que até começou a cantarolar. Lá lá lá, a vida, no final das contas, era maravilhosa. O castelo podia explodir naquele momento e nada mudaria isso. O céu poderia desabar, o sol se apagar, todos os poetas deixarem de poetar... Graças a deus estava viva. Lá lá lá!

Meia hora depois, já estava pronta para ir visitar Fanny, e suas irmãs. Era um risco que corria, pois se Howl não tivesse passado lá ainda, toda a sua alegria iria pelos ares. Seu coração batia pesado quando pensava nisso. Mas, afastou esses pensamentos, e saiu.

O sol brilhava forte, a brisa era agradável e os passarinhos cantavam. Com um esforçinho a mais, ela podia esquecer tudo de ruim que havia lhe acontecido na semana passada e seguir em frente.

Pegou uma charrete no meio do caminho, o cocheiro era um homem educado, bonito e bem barbeado. O veiculo era a pérola dentre os veículos. Não havia do que se reclamar em nenhum sentido. Consultou o relógio da praça central, eram uma e meia da tarde. Um horário razoável.

Quando chegou a porta de Fanny, por alguma razão boba, sua felicidade já não era a mesma. Sentia-se ansiosa e insegura, talvez devesse voltar e deixar tudo no faz-de-conta mesmo.

-Sophie?!

Fanny a fitava de dentro de casa, pela janela. Ao vê-la, foi correndo abrir a porta.

-Meu deus, menina, que susto você nos deu! –exclamou, a abraçando bem forte.

-Howl já passou aqui? –perguntou, depois de se afastar da madrasta.

-Howl? – Pelo amor de deus, responda que sim, responda que sim! –Não, ainda não.

Tum-tum-tum... Seu coração rachado se abrira novamente. Diabos, por que não tinha ficado em casa, esperando por Howl? Podia continuar acreditando que estava tudo bem pelo menos. Gostava de faz-de-conta, gostava mesmo.

-Sophie o que foi? –indagou Fanny.

-Ah, Fanny, não sei se agüento isso por muito mais tempo! –confessou, os olhos molhados.

A madrasta a levou para dentro com cuidado, sentando a si mesma e a Sophie no sofá cor de vinho.

-O que _aconteceu_?

-Howl... Ele está engolindo meu coração. A culpa é minha, eu deveria ter fugido enquanto ainda tinha tempo. Agora ele me fisgou, ele roubou meu coração Fanny! –disse, tudo num soluço só, caindo no choro.

-Eu sempre soube que aquele mago não tinha mudado nada. Sophie, minha querida, você quer se mudar para cá? –perguntou Fanny, consternada. –Tenho quartos de sobra, e Martha, eu e Lettie vamos ficar contentes em lhe fazer companhia.

-Acho que sim, não quero vê-lo nunca mais! Diabos, algum dia eu vou conseguir meu coração de volta não é?

-Claro minha menina. –sorriu, docemente. –Agora, vou mandar um criado buscar suas coisas.

-Não, eu mesma faço isso. Não posso sair assim sem me despedir do Michael e do Calcifer.

-Está bem.

O caminho de volta foi cem vezes mais penoso. Pelo visto toda Market Chipping estava namorando, não havia uma rua sem um casal se beijando. Um café, sem namorados, um metro quadrado sem amor no ar. Sabia que era feio de sua parte, mas desejava ver todos tristes e sozinhos. Isso a faria melhor.

Chegou ao castelo um pouco antes do pôr do sol. Os olhos ainda vermelhos de tanto chorar, a garganta dolorida, o nariz entupido. Howl não estava lá. Que bom! Sentia-se tão desajeitada, tão criança, tão desinteressante. Tão sem saída.

O pior de tudo era que Howl mal ligaria quando ela fosse embora, isso sim era o pior de tudo. Poderia até suportar se ver longe dele contanto que ele sentisse saudades, o que, naturalmente, não seria o caso.

-Falou com a Martha? –questionou Michael, num canto da salinha, preparando um feitiço. –Digo, suas irmãs?

-Sim. Não. Ah, não quero falar nisso. –Ela não queria falar de nada na verdade, e logo também não queria explicar nada a ninguém, nem mesmo a Michael. –Calcifer, Michael, eu estou indo para casa da Fanny. -disse, enquanto arrumava uma malinha pequena, desejando que tudo se arrumasse o mais rápido possível.

-Você vai o quê? –perguntou Michael, Calcifer, pelo visto tirava uma soneca.

-Vou dormir na casa da Fanny. –repetiu, irritada.

-Por quanto tempo? –indagou uma voz diferente.

Ela se virou, era Howl.

Tum-tum-tum, tudo menos ele. Raios. Vá embora, vá embora, vá embora e me deixe partir! Nada. Ele era um mago também, deveria saber que as coisas não funcionariam tão facilmente assim.

-Não sei. –_Para sempre_.

-Posso saber o porquê?

_Não._

-Você já sabe. –respondeu, se controlando para não chorar ou gritar.

-Sophie, por favor, não seja infantil. –disse ele, todo pomposo, cheirando a princesas desmioladas.

-Ótimo, então você vai se sentir melhor vendo essa velha infantil longe daqui. –exclamou, lacrimejando. –Pode ficar com aquela princesa Loly ou o que o valha!

Pegou sua maleta e correu em direção da porta. Esperava com todo o seu ser, que ele segurasse seu braço, que ele a impedisse, que ele se explicasse. Mas, nada aconteceu. Ele nem mesmo gritou... Ah, se havia algo pior do que se quebrar o coração, lá estava essa coisa: não significar nada.

Ela fora infantil? É, um pouco talvez. Mas, a culpa era toda dele. Sophie sempre estivera lá, pronta para amá-lo, só a ele, e para sempre. Poderiam ter sido muito felizes. Que Howl fosse para o inferno!

Quando já estava no meio do caminho, quase pôde escutar alguém gritando seu nome. Deveria ser só imaginação. Ela ,agora, era só uma coadjuvante do amor de Howl e Liraly.

--

**Obrigada por todos os comentários :) Sério mesmo, eles que me fizeram escrever esse capitulo tão cedo o/**

**Por favor, comentem de novo, quero saber o que acharam do capitulo e tudo mais  
**

**Beeem, é isso... eu fiz um video deles, procurem no youtube 'Howl Sophie DDR' algo assim, se puderem, passei a tarde toda empenhada nisso ushauhusauhsaha**

**Até o próximo cap.! :D**


End file.
